Masamune-kun no Kissu!
by ulil.olala
Summary: Dibalik sebuah ciuman, Makabe Masamune merasakan sesuatu yang lain.


_Kalau kucium, semua selesai. Kalau kucium, semua selesai. Kalau kucium, semua selesai._

Masamune kemudian mengangkat kepala Aki secara perlahan, memangkunya kemudian secara perlahan mencium bibir lembut milik sang nona. Tidak ada yang tahu disaat itu, Makabe Masamune merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

.

Masamune-kun no Revenge! (c) Hazuki Takeoka

Story by Ulilil Olala

.

.

.

Lembut dan hangat. Kesan pertama Masamune ketika bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir Adagaki Aki. Hatinya berdebar kencang tidak keruan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mencium seorang gadis—kalau ciuman dengan Fujinomiya tidak dihitung, dan itu tidak masuk hitungan.

Masamune tidak berani membuka matanya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat, tidak menatap Aki. Sesungguhnya, Masamune bingung dia harus bagaimana.

Sekelebat perasaan berkecamuk didadanya. Sebagian sisi dari dirinya ingin terus mempertahankan ciuman tersebut, namun sebagian dari dirinya yang lain ingin melepaskan diri.

 _"Tidak. Ini tidak boleh."_ Masamune menegaskan di dalam hatinya. " _Seharusnya, ciuman ini terjadi sebagai klimaks dari Dead-or-Love! Bukan sekarang!"_

" _Tidak. Pokoknya tidak boleh!"_ Penegasan terus dilakukan, namun sikap dan pikiran tidak sejalan rupanya.

Tangan Masamune masih memegang kepala Aki dengan lembut, dan bibirnya masih bertautan dengan bibir milik nona itu.

" _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak Boleh Masamune! Sadarlah ini bukan bagian rencanamu—Jangan keluar dari rencana. Untuk apa pula kau menolong kelas A yang merupakan musuhmu?"_

Masih terus dengan penolakan yang sama, bibir Masamune masih menempel dengan bibir Aki. Debaran di jantungnya semakin bertambah kencang. Dalam hati dia masih bingung, kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

"Itu namanya kau menyukai Adagaki Aki bodoh!" Ujar sebuah suara lain di dalam kepalanya.

 _"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya pada mahkluk kejam macam Adagaki Aki. Tidak bol—_ Atau mungkin boleh?"

Getaran perasaan itu, datang secara tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa disangkal. Suara-suara bodoh datang dari kepalanya dan menegaskan untuk menyudahi pembalasan dendam yang nampaknya sia-sia belaka.

Jika dilihat-lihat, kemajuannya sangat lambat, dan dia punya saingan baru—si gendut Gasou Kanetsugu yang mengaku-aku sebagai dirinya di masa lalu itu. Apakah dirinya lebih baik menyerah, kemudian menceritakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya pada Adagaki Aki?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Masamune tidak mau. Dia sudah bersusah payah membakar kalori setiap harinya, dan pembalasan dendam terencananya akan terhenti sampai disini? Tentu saja dia tidak mau!

Yah, tapi _mungkin_ jika dia mengaku, Adagaki Aki akan benar-benar jatuh kedalam pelukan Masamune tercinta dengan indahnya. Persis seperti manga _shoujo_. Bukannya ini kisah cinta yang dia harapkan?

Aish. Masamune terlihat seperti anjing menyedihkan yang mengemis cinta.

Detakan jantung Masamune bertambah kencang. "Akui saja, kau menyukai Adagaki Aki!" Suara bodoh itu muncul kembali di dalam kepalanya. Mengakui perasaan pada diri sendiri, apakah itu salah?

 _Dead-or-Love!_ Haruskah terhenti sampai disini? Mengaku saja pada Aki atau terus berpura-pura? Dia bingung, namun perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi.

" _Jangan hentikan permainan ini, Masamune! Sedikit lagi impian muliamu tercapai_ Suara lainnya muncul di kepalanya.

"Oh ya? lalu setelah tercapai, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Masamune kembali berpikir, hatinya masih bimbang. Namun, rasa hangat yang menjalar di bibir dan getaran di hatinya tidak bisa membohonginya. Mengabaikan rasa pening dan keringat yang mengucur, dia sudah bertekad.

Oke. Lupakan semua balas dendam bodoh. Setelah festival selesai, katakan semua pada Adagaki Aki. Katakan jika kau menyukainya. Katakan kaulah Masamune yang pernah memberinya bunga. Katakan semua isi hatimu Makabe Masam—DUAGH!!!

Belum selesai, Makabe Masamune bertekad, sebuah bogem mentah dilayangkan kepadanya. Badannya kemudian tersungkur ke lantai kayu dengan tragisnya, pandangannya menghitam.

Namun, sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, Masamune tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan.

Rencana _Dead-or-Love!_ tidak boleh berhenti sampai disini.

" _Adagaki Aki, tunggu pembalasan dariku!"_

 **FIN**

A/n: Okay, ulil tau, ini fic kacau, alurnya kecepetan n gaje abis XD untuk MnR! ulil belom sempet baca full manganya, baru sampe chap 12 gitu wkwkwk

dan, animenya kata ulil kalah ya sama manganya XD

ah, udahlah, jadi malah curhat XD

untuk para reader, lop u dari ulilil olala * (jangan lupa kasih ripiu *ditabok*)


End file.
